


Till Dawn

by Little_Snowflake_Bunny



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Dark Family Secrets, Gen, I can't write Romances, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Love at First Sight, Magic, Masks, Possessive Behavior, Royalty, Suspense, Unicorns, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Snowflake_Bunny/pseuds/Little_Snowflake_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started out when his father made him go to that stupid Ball. But Jack didn't mind it as much as he thought. After all he did find his "Prince" Charming so to speak. So what if his father, a king no less, had lost sight of his youngest. Lost in the place of masks and lies. So many beautiful masks, so many colors. They did not stand out, not like that man did.</p><p>No, Jack knew it was fate, after all Manny, his Grandfather told him "Fate always has a weird way of showing itself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masks.

**Author's Note:**

> Rating will go up, and tags will be added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those taht wish to follow me on [Tumblr.](http://the-winter-prince-jack-frost.tumblr.com)

It was slow. It was dull. And well, he'd rather not be here, in this room. No instead he'd rather be somewhere else doing something else. But no, he had to be here, his father said so. His father forced him, well more like the maids did, to wear such a ridiculous outfit. Then again this was a Ball they were attending. And being the youngest prince, he was usually free to do what he pleased, but he was also torn between his freedom, and his father's wishes when it came to _**certain**_ matters.

 

Normally. his father would let him be, having his older siblings taking care of the more important things. Jack looked at himself he looked ridiculous, and well somewhat handsome if the maids haven't already told him so. With another sigh he pulled on the collar of his shirt.

 

God, it was like they were trying to choke him or something?! Jack gave a groan as his hands were slapped away. He didn't say anything as Mary, the royal dresser, scolded him before adjusting his collar again.

 

Jack was surely going to go insane. He closed his eyes as he felt that familiar sensation every time she decided to put on a bit of make-up on him. It was just a little touch. Jack grunted again as he could finally opened his eyes.

 

He shuddered inwardly.Though he did have to admit they out-did themselves this time. Jack rolled his eyes as the Head maid, Jane shooed the rest of the maids out, along with the royal dresser.

 

Jack blinked as he felt his normal mask being removed. He felt another one being fitted on his face. Jack was puzzled but did not say anything but he looked at the old maid. She was losing her sight, thus she could not really see him which made her the perfect one to remove his normal white mask with a more decorated and more elegant one, it felt a bit heavy, but Jack would put up with it, for tonight that was.

 

It covered only half of his face, his lips and chin exposed. That white mask glistened with the trim of blue, and bits of gold around the edge, along with the newest additions to the mask-- several beautiful white sapphires; added with the rarest sapphire that his father could ever find it'd rest at the midst of his forehead. It matched his uniform, dressed in white, mixed in with a bit of blue trimming around the hem of the sleeves along with the collar of his blouse. The golden buttons did nothing to hide how real they looked. Jack grunted as the rings were fitted upon each of his fingers, all real gems, and all too heavy for his liking.

 

This was what he hated the most. The wealth of his family, he ached for just simple clothes. For something not to exotic, just like his Aunt Tooth's taste. Jack squirmed in his outfit. This was ridiculous, why did he have to go anyways?

 

Usually his father did not even ask if wanted to come, actually he never let him out of palace at all. After all he did not want to see his youngest son, who resembled his decreased wife, to be harmed or hell even be looked at.

 

Jack sighed again. This was the tenth time he did this. Why couldn't he just be left alone? Like always. Jack grumbled as he turned. He blinked noticing that his father entered. His face covered by his mask, just as he was adorned with one. He was in a garment made of the finest of silks. Jack closed his eyes as his father glanced him over.

 

"Perfect." His rough voice echoed into his ears, it made him shiver for a moment. The way his father spoke, as if he was some stupid prized doll or something.

 

Jack could not stand to be around his father, and yet he felt safe with him whenever they when somewhere strange, it was strange really. Jack did not have time to complain as he was pulled out of the room and being forced to walk through the endless halls. They were done. With a few dreamy sighs from behind. He knew that the maids did not stop them from leaving as he was led out of the dressing room, and had passed them. He was well dressed and ready to go.

 

Looking around he found himself walking behind his father through the halls, the sudden clang jerked him away from his thoughts, Jack looked over his shoulder, it seemed that one of the suit of armors had fallen onto the white marble floors. Jack's father stopped only to look at the fallen armor. A few of the nearby guards came to their aid. His father ordered them to clean up the mess. What they did not notice were the pair of brown eyes staring at them, or more specifically, Jack.

 

Jack found himself being pushed in front of his father. His hand lay on his neck, a gesture that made Jack swallow hard. It made him feel trapped when he did this. Being forced to walk through the halls Jack didn't say anything as the portraits and other things such as a few curtains that lay upon the white walls. Everything was white, and gold. It made Jack feel like he was in some sort of fantasy home when he went through these halls. He finally realized that they were going outside as the doors began to lessen. By the time he knew it he was at the foyer, where several maids, and gaurds awaited them.

 

Walking towards the double steel and iron enforced doors. Jack noticed how rigid the guards seem. Then again, they always were like this when his father came around. Jack glanced at him, he said nothing but pushed the poor boy through the doors. Cold air greeted him when he was outside. He did not shiver when a chilly breeze came their way. Jack would of chuckled if not for the guards or who was there with him. Being pulled along Jack watched a carriage was pulling up for them.

 

His brothers were already entering the carriage. and now he was as well. How cliche, his father was. But no one said anything about it. He finally noticed that his other brothers were welled dressed, but unlike him they did not wear masks. Only him and his father. Jack leaned against the red cushion of his seat as he looked out of the window.

 

It was always the same, they were at the age of marriage and he was nearing it. And yet his father refused to let him wander around without his mask when it came to places outside of Palace. Jack briefly noticed that it started to snow.

 

His eyes sparkled with delight as he watched the snow gently fall. He did not care what his father was saying. After all he was probably speaking to Johnathan, the eldest, and the first one to have been married off three years ago. He had freedom from their father, being the eldest, and having moved up North to build his own kingdom, and also kept the older forts around there much safer after returning from a war that end not a few years back.

 

Then there was Alexander the second eldest, he was fit to be married next week. Jack knew he was suppose to be happy for Alexander, but right now he could care less about his brother's happiness. Jack in fact was jealous of their new found freedom. After that he would have to stay there in that palace with his father out of all of the people there. Jack sighed inwardly. He glanced over at his father, who seem to ignore him, as always in favor to talking to Alexander who sat next to him.

 

Looking back out the window his noticed that they were nearing their destination. Jack shivered for a moment the place looked like one of those old horrid mansions from after the war. It was large and gloomy looking. With those large steel bar doors opening. Jack felt like he was in a nightmare with how dark the guards looked. His eyes fell upon the forest of dead trees. This was definitely a place like out of a dark old story his mother once mentioned when he was younger.

 

When they came closer towards the estate. His eyes widen. It was enormous. Hell, it was probably the largest place he had ever seen, besides this grandfather's estate, who he hasn't seen since the day his mother passed. It was more likely, that his father refused to let him see him, knowing that his grandfather would probably be outraged at what being done to his only grandson.

 

Jack was brought out of his thoughts as cold chill hit him. He blinked and turned. The door to the carriage was opened. He followed his brothers out last seeing how it was costume for him to go out last and his father come out first. Jack shivered as the cold air hit his thin frame.  But what amazed him was how calming this place felt. It felt like the place was welcoming him in with open arms. Jack felt so relaxed.

 

It was certainly not like back home, where it felt like a heavy dread hanging over the palace. Jack made sure not to get to distracted, as he then glanced around. There were still people waiting outside some already going in. Jack fallowed in after his father. The people outside they wore make up, and few wore masks. At least he didn't feel like a stranger with him wearing a mask. Jack looked up at the sky, it was already dark, and the only lights he saw were coming from the estate and the lanterns that surrounded the area.

 

Jack looked over at Alexander as he felt him push him along. He couldn't even relax for one moment? Jack grunted slightly as he followed after his father. Jack had to blink in order for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the lights as the doors were pushed opened bye the guards. They took wore dark clothing, it was weird. Going into a home that looked so gloomy and yet felt welcoming.

 

Jack found himself staring at the beautiful decorations. They were various shades of black, red, and a few tints of silver. Jack finally found himself at the door towards the ballroom. This was where all the other guests were at. Jack swallowed a lump of anxiety. This was his first time coming to one of these things. Jack looked around his attention was brought back when his brother placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Remember to stay by father's side at all times, Jack." His voice rumbled near his ear, it nearly made Jack jump if he didn't know that it was Johnathan. He bristled with slight anger feeling his brother smirk. Damn Johnathan, and his stupid stealthy handiwork!

 

Just like his father, Johnathan looked like him with his long blonde hair, his sharp cheekbones, and his strong but somewhat thin jawline. The only thing that set him apart from his father were his green eyes, it was probably one of his other stepmother's trait(his father had two wives before taking in Jack's mother as his wife). He sure was a keeper for all the women had nearly thrown themselves at him whenever they went to a ball, or so his mother used to say when he was a lot younger and she was still alive. Jack smiled at him and nodded. He would at least respect his wishes.

 

Jack relaxed when he felt the warm air as the doors were open. His ears were greeted with the soft sound of the very organized musicians, and the loud chatter of the men and women that stood among the powerful. They were all noblemen, they all had power. And worst of all, he was a prince, which meant he was suppose to be treated higher than these people. Jack really hated this. He hated treated different. But that was how his life was.

 

Jack winced when the trumpets went off. He glanced at Alexander, who in turn gave him a small smile, before turning into a stoic statue like his father would when it came to serious business.  Jack shivered as he felt all eyes on him and his family when they realized that the North King had arrived.

 

Normally, Jack would wonder why his father was greeted with so much respect. But after a story about being related to the long lost Ice King, Jokul. Jack shuddered silently. He remembered that story. It was a long war, and Jokul had brought it to peace when he used some sort of old magic.

 

"Welcoming, the High King, King Duran, and his heirs, General Johnathan Frost, his Earl Alexander Frost, and his _Highness_ Jackson Overland Frost." Jack winced when he felt the guard stressed the word his Highness.

 

By god, why was he so special? He was just a prince, wasn't he? But now Jack shivered as heard a few gasps. He knew he never came out  out the palace. But really? Did his father not talk about him that much? Then again, it was _his_ father after all he was talking about. Jack nearly snorted but kept his calm composure. He was inwardly very nervous with all the stares he got.

 

It seemed that shock ran through the entire ballroom. As they finally get to see the famous "Phantom Prince", as they deemed to call him, when they started to whisper to themselves about how the young prince has finally shown himself. Jack rolled his eyes, thankfully no one could see his face at all, not with his mask on.


	2. Blissful Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds himself not liking the Ball at all. Until he meets his "Prince Charming" At the most usual timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those that have enjoyed my first Chapter. And for those that gave me Kudos so far. <3

It wasn't that Jack didn't like parties at all. No, in fact he would enjoy them, if he were someone else. Jack still could not get his grip on what was going on. Jack felt nervous and shy, which was weird for a outgoing boy like Jack. Jack had never felt so much attention upon him expect when he was younger, and when his mother was still alive. Thankfully, his mask not only hid his eyes, but the nervousness he had in them. Jack finally had the courage to look around.

 

This place was huge!

 

It was just like home, only it had more that old Victorian style with all the gold, and dark colors spread about the entire ballroom, especially with the people around here with their finest garments their money could purchase. Jack nearly lost his train of thoughts as he realized his father was moving towards the crowd. God, he hated these things now, it just didn't feel right to him. Not that he said it out loud or anything.

 

Jack finally realized that his nerves were on the fray, closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath, exhaling he calmed down. He opened his eyes only to look at his father's back. Jack looked to his side, only to notice that his brothers were not there anymore. They must of moved on towards another direction.

 

 _Typical._ He thought. Jack gave a glance around around. He noticed that the party was back to its normal state. Well as normal as Jack wanted it to be. Jack gave a soft-but-almost-silent sigh. He hoped to whatever gods were out there would listen to his prayers and end this night quickly.

 

Jack blinked as he gave another look around, but he did glance back towards his father's back once in a while to make sure he wasn't to far from him. Jack stopped one his father did. He noticed that he was being eyed by a few of the party goers. Jack felt the need to shrink away. This was way **too** much attention for his liking.

 

"-his Highness.." Jack was startled from his thought as he heard the unfamiliar voice and his title being called out. He snapped his head back towards his father, who was speaking to one of his fellow politicians. "-Politics?.. -Marriage?.." From what Jack could see he was probably somewhat high on the society scale. But not high enough. Jack had been to busy looking out for any telltales of either Johnathan or Alexander.

 

But it was for naught. Jack did make a face as he heard the word marriage, sure it was common for a king to marry off his children, but not father. He had let his sons choose his wife(or wives), as he was not able to in his youth. But sadly that all stopped all the happiness and joys when his mother fell ill and sadly passed away soon after.

 

Jack was to distracted as he was still trying to look for either of his elder brother. He wanted to ask them how the hell they dealt with this. But finally, he realized that he could not find them. This place was to crowded and it was to large.

 

Jack then realized that his father was no where to be seen! Had he moved on while he was distracted? Jack glanced around This was not good. This was not good at all. Panic was starting to set in. _Damn it!_ Jack mentally hissed to himself.

 

Why did he have to get distracted now and in a place like this no less! Then again who could blame him? This Ballroom was huge, and the smell of food made his stomach growl with hunger. Maybe, just maybe he'll be able to eat something here. After waiting for his father to finish after all.

_If father finds out that I was distracted again and that I am not by his side, who knows what he'll do!_ Jack nearly panicked but he calmed down when he saw a telltale of his father's golden hair.

 

It was a paler color than Johnathan's own blonde locks really, as if his father was already ageing, however, that was not true, his father still looked young even at his age. After all, everyone complimented how young he looked in order to get on his good side. Jack inwardly snorted, how stupid people were if they were just kissing up to his father to get in his graces. After all who wouldn't want to be in the grace of the man who married one of the great descendants of his Great Holiness, King Jokul.

 

Jack found himself squirming through the thick crowd. Jack was now irritated at how many people had stopped him. He had to dismiss them before his father got word that he was not where he was suppose to be. At his father's side. Jack mumbled a few "excuse me," or the occasional "pardon me." He was thankful his voice was low and was more than grateful that he was able to slip through the crowd without much of a fuss.

 

It was like walking through a damn tangle of bodies and the endless face smiles with those masks on a few people he saw. Right now it just felt like these people seem to _enjoy_ getting in his way. Jack did seem to get a bit of progress when he tried to smooth his way towards his father's figure It was much easier than the way he was trying get to him earlier.

 

Jack was starting to get frustrated by now, but this was just plain getting ridiculous, as someone else had tried stopped him before excusing himself hastily. He was sure he was giving himself a rather bad impression. But he did not care he just had to get to his father or else! **_Now_** , it was just being a hard task just to get to his father before he had the chance to turn.

 

The closer he got the harder it felt that his destination was becoming. "Please don't let him notice.." He whispered to himself before shrugging off the rest of the party goers that were being rather persistent when they tried to stop him. _By gods!_ He would of pulled out his hair if he wasn't at this damn party. Now, he was **sure** that he hated this ball.

 

Why couldn't they leave him alone! This was really overwhelming for one young prince like himself. Jack couldn't helfp but feel like someone was watching him. It made him shiver. Normally when he shivered like that was when his father looked at him like **that**. Jack ignored it in favor of finally reaching his father.

 

He was so grateful to whatever gods that were looking out for him as his father looked over his shoulder. Sure enough he only glanced at Jack before returning to his conversation with a strange woman, who was dressed in a rather flashy western outfit. Jack found it rather disgusting how she was eyeing up his father. But what was worse his father seem to only encourage her. 

 

Jack looked around, he had in his entire life, never seen so many people in one room. And what caught his eyes were the clothing they all wore. All expensive, real gems and gold. How disgusting this was! Jack really just wanted to go back to the normal days. Where he could wear simple clothes. But no, now all he had to wear were just these disguises. Jack felt like he was some doll whenever he was dressed in royal clothes.

 

Jack rolled his eyes again as he found himself seething in loathing of his own position as prince. Jack shiver again, as he felt those eyes staring at him. He turned and looked around. Who was is? Where was it coming from? Jack was to engrossed in searching for wheover had the wits to just stare at him that he did not notice that with his sudden arrival a few of the women were gliding over to greet them or probably him.

 

Jack finally realized as he turned to look at the women. They giggled and smiled at Jack. Jack turned and glanced them before looking over at his father. Suddenly, a slow music began to play. Jack's winced internally as he knew what was going to happen, it wasn't that he didn't like dancing with women, it was more like he hated how they would throw themselves at him whenever they had Balls back home.

 

They approached him, Jack was a bit shocked at how tense his father got when they got closer to the two of them, more specifically when they tried to approach him. Jack glanced at his father. He could see him mulling over his thoughts as he turned his attention towards the young women. Jack rose a brow, but soon composed himself to stand properly and waited to be asked for a dance.

 

He gave a look over at each female, the first one was a brunette, judging from the crest stitched to the side of her dress, she was probably one those governor's daughter. Her clear brown eyes did show her intense innocence, from how she held herself she was probably shy, and that red elegant gown really did look good on her.. _Probably forced here by her father in order to get on dad's graces._ Jack thought sourly.

 

Then, there was the second woman, she was draped in the most jewelry embedded dress Jack has ever seen, it was a decorated with rubies upon the bodice, and she showed no skin with the exception of her red painted lips and her thin chin as a black mask covered her face. With her blue eyes, and her thin frame, her black hair did make her look a bit paler with her fair skin.

 

Jack broke eye contact once they met. They were filled with ambitious, but with a deeper look, Jack swore he saw something much more darker. _A woman of power, maybe someone for dad, but not me!_ Jack nearly cringe when she stepped every so closer towards him. It was a bit funny how he felt a twinge of fear spike through his body.

 

 _This is stupid! It's not like she's going to bite me or anything!_ This really was kinda absurd, he was a prince after all. There was no meaning to be so afraid of one measly woman. But Jack would not help but feel his instinct scream at him to run. Gulping, he felt his throat close up as paranoia was starting to get at him. Why did he not feel safe all of a sudden? Jack gave a quick glance over at his father.

 

Then he felt that stare again, turning he looked at the woman in red but found that she had backed out and settled with a lesser-but-still-high on the social ladder man to dance with. His eyes widen as he turn to stare at the woman in black. Her eyes they were almost burning holes into him. She was gave a warm smile towards him, and his father. But Jack knew it was facade. He did this after all at every royal get-together. 

 

Jack finally noticed her eyes, they were visible through the holes of her mask. They were filled with something so sinister. It made his skin crawl the way she looked at him. It was like the same way his father looked at him on one of his episodes. And that thought alone made him cringe and shrink away instantly. But the a firm hand was placed upon his shoulder.

 

He looked at the owner of said hand, his father frowned a bit. Almost as if he was reading his mind but what he realized was that he wasn't frowning at him, but at the woman. But what shook him was the look his father gave the woman. It was pure disgust. Jack knew well, when his father did not like someone he did not sugar coat it at all. Jack winced when he felt his father grip on him tighten. 

 

Jack was confused and somewhat scared at what was happening. The woman on the other hand seemed amused greatly as he let her blue gaze shift from Jack's direction towards his father's."Why it's been ages since I last saw you, Duran." She nearly purred out his name. Jack shuddered silently. Her voice was soft yet it had a tone to it that made Jack choke with a twinge of fear. Her mere presence was just overwhelming!

 

Jack look from his father to the woman. Was it him or did it just tense now? Jack bit down on his lower lip so that he wouldn't give a hiss at how hard his father's grip was becoming. It would surely leave a bruise. He'll have to check it later when they went home.

 

"Come." He looked at his father, as he spoke to him. It was firm tone. Something that his father would rarely use, but there was definitely no room for any kind of arguments. Jack glanced over his shoulder only for him to feel a chill run down his spine. The lady in black gave him, more specifically, his father a murderous look. Who was she? And how did his father know about her? Jack was so confused that he forgot about his fear of his father.

 

Jack did not say anything as he was led by his father. The way he was gripping his shoulder made Jack shiver. He swallowed, silently hoping his father was not that angry. Jack knew what could become of his father if his anger was aroused. 

 

"Father..?" Jack cleared his throat, as he felt his father grip on him loosen. Jack would of take a step back with the **dark** look his father gave him when he looked at Jack. Jack opened his mouth to question him. But closed it. Jack felt like he was walking with a walking time-bomb, it was ready to go off any moment if he said or did the wrong thing.

 

Jack wasn't sure what he could say to calm his father. He gave him another glance. He relaxed when he was suddenly released. His father did not say anything as Jack was led out of the Ballroom. Thankfully, no one bothered to stop them. Jack suddenly felt his stomach drop. Oh god, he wasn't going to **_that_** here, was he? Jack turned to slip back out into the Ballroom but was stopped, as his father grabbed him from behind.

 

"Stop...!" He plead at father. His eyes widen as he saw him smirk, no, his father never show much expression to him. Jack finally realized, this was not his father This man could not be his father. "Who..!" He could not get a chance as he was being dragged towards the farthest exit away from the Ballroom. "Guards-... Hel-!" He cries for help were muffled by the man as his hand snapped over his mouth.

 

 _Someone! Anyone! Please help me!_ Jack's fear rose as he felt his arms being retrained. He wasn't going to cry. No, he was not going to panic, he had to be brave! This had happened before. And he learned that panicking was not the way to deal with. But Jack could not help but feel fear. This must of been some kind of magic his tutors talked about.

 

Sure, it wasn't common to use magic around the parts whee his family lived. But there were still people who learned magic, and could very well use them to destroy kingdoms, or worse assassinate people, which what was probably going to happen to him! _Oh gods, what is going to happen to me?_ Jack was not able to see much as he was suddenly shoved into a near-by closet. Jack's fear rose as the man had swiftly bounnd him and gagged him. What was worse was that when he finished he closed the door behind him. And it was dark. Jack hated the dark!

 

Jack was scared as his arms were restrained by some rope, while the man had muffles him by covering his mouth. His legs were soon tied after that, and here was sitting in some kind of dark closet. And from what heard were the shouts of the guards, and the shout of his so called "father."

 

"Guards! I saw a mysterious figure run to the east wing, and he had taken my dear son!" His "father" cried out. What happened next was that all hell broke loose. As more shouts were heard. Jack trembled.

 

It was then that Jack heard a few crashes, and the man that kidnapped him cursed, he heard the man leave more like being chased away as he finally heard the roar of his father's outraged cry. God, he was going to get it when they were at home. Jack 's eyes widen more he felt more fear when his father was enraged, and that meant that pain was going to come soon after.

 

Jack wasn't sure what happened as he suddenly felt dizzy and ill. What was it that that was making him feel so ill? Jack blinked as he noticed that the rag tied around his lips smelled funny. So it was probably some sort of sleeping herb. Before he knew anything else Jack's eyes started to close, the last thing he remember was the door suddenly opening and a figure wearing the most beautiful outfit he had ever seen.

 

"So beautiful..." He mumbled as the man had knelt down and removed the gag. Jack's voice slurred with the drug induced haze he gave a smile, before closing his eyes. What he last saw was the stunned look on the man's face before returning the gesture and gave Jack a smile. Jack for once in his life felt every safe with this stranger.

 

"As you are..." The man's words only buzzed into his mind as a blissful slumber finally took Jack. Jack felt at peace when the man picked him up. And when the binds came off, Jack instinctively curled up against the mysterious man.

 

He was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, forgive me for rushing the kidnapping part so fast. I still have to learn how to add suspense in those kinds of situations. That and well, I'm not very good at writing those kinds of things, yet.


	3. Surreal Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said dreams can be more than just dreams?
> 
> Jack learns more about his father from someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is, the 3rd chapter, and hopefully, my story is staying strong!

He was dreaming. **_That_** he was sure off.

 

He was amazed to see the evening skies, they did nothing to hide all the blinking stars. There, he saw the large sun, it was so big and so bright that even the ocean reflected its light spreading a rather purple-red shade across the endless waters, what caused him to stare in awe was how bright and how clear the ocean floor was, for everything was shown-- all of the fishes and the colorful corals that had grown overtime.

 

Jack felt a smile slip itself across his lips as he looked up, the large planet that was hovering ever so closely towards the hear. It was like the moon, captured by the earth's gravity. However, unlike the moon it just floated there. Jack could see that the light of the sun reflect off its red surface. Jack could not place a name for this planet. It may have looked red. But he just knew that they could travel there. And one day he will do so!

 

He could smell the salt in the air. The sounds of the waves crashing into the rocks eased his muscles. The feel of the soft snow-white sand under his feet. He was happy, and more important he was with his mother. Jack gave a heart-filled laugh. Jack looked around as he stepped forward, the sand tickled his toes, he smiled at his mother.

 

She was as beautiful as he remembered her to be. Looking over at the water, Jack closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. With a cry of happiness he opened his eyes and looked at the clear waters. He turned to watch his mother, who stood a few steps away. She smiled at him. It was that same smile she would always give him. The one that ebbed away his fears when he was a child. Walking over to her Jack could smell that sweet scent of jasmine. 

 

Jack studied her, she still looked the same as he remembered her. With her long soft white hair, her gentle cerulean eyes, her soft smile that never seem to leave her heart shaped face, it all complimented her with her very fair skin and her slender form. Which was probably all the traits he had gotten from his mother. The only thing that he mind of gotten from his father was probably how shaggy his hair was, as to the opposite of his mother's straighten hair. 

 

Jack could not help but feel a swell of happiness in his chest as he buried his face into her shoulder. She was holding him in the the way only a mother could. Jack could not stop himself from heaving a broken sob. He could feel her dainty fingers running through his hair, he could hear her soothing loving words in his ears. Jack clenched his eyes shut as he gave a anguished cry.

 

This was suppose to be a dream right? Then why did he feel like this was going to he exhausting? Jack cried for what seemed like a eternity. After a while Jack finally calmed down enough so that he could hear his mother's soothing loving words. Jack could not help but feel mesmerized by her soft voice. "Shhh, its alright. Mommy's here, no one is going to hurt you anymore.." He gave one last shuddered sob and rested his head against her shoulder once he calmed down.

 

Jack sniffled as he pulled away from her warm embrace. He gave her a wide smile. This must of been a dream! After all here he was standing staring at his decreased mother. Jack felt a nagging sensation at the back of his mind but he pushed it away in order to look at his mother over, that was when he realized. Usually dreams like this were when he was suppose to be younger, and yet, he here was in his teen. Jack looked down at himself and found himself dressed in a comfortable clothes and not those stuffy things his father called clothes.

 

His mother must of realized his confusion as she chuckled at him before cupping his cheek. She stared at him. "Jack." She spoke softly. Her eyes soften a bit but somehow they held a hint of anger. Something that should never be seen on her delicate features. Jack looked up at her and gave a nervous looked. He felt like he had done something bad. But did not voice his concerns.

 

"Honey," She spoke now that she had gotten his full attention. "Whatever happened was not your fault. It was never your fault, my child." Jack 's eyes widen in surprise. "Wait-" He was hushed by his mother as she placed a finger on his lips, giving him a stern look. "Hush, let me finish." Her features soften as she pulled him back. "Whatever happens, no matter what, I will _always_ love you, Jack." Jack was still confused on what she was talking about. 

 

"What I am really sorry about was leaving you all alone at such a young age." Her eyes gave him a pleading look it was like she was asking for his forgiveness. Jack was startled by that, and made it clean as he squeezed her arms gently. "Jack, I know what you father has been doing wrong, and for that I cannot see him the same man as when I first married, and I am truly sorry that he hurt you, Jack." Jack flinched, so she knew about **that**?

 

Jack felt shameful for even letting it go so far. He looked away, he felt dirty now, and he felt polluted to even be in his mother's presence. But it seemed that his moth was having none of that. Jack gave in a sharp inhale he he left her finger pull up his chin, she forced him to look into her eyes. "Jack, it was **never** your fault for what happened to you." Jack gave her a noise of discomfort. She noticed as she gave a sigh before giving him one last hug. "Come, I must show you something, also, this is no dream, my boy." 

 

"Wait, what do mean this is not a dream?" Jack looked at her like she had grown a second head or something. "But.. everything here its so surreal!" He gestured to the sky, and to the planet that hung to close for comfort near the earth. His mother chuckled as she led him across the beach. The sand made him stumble. He was not used to walking on such soft ground.

 

"This place is a place only you and those of my bloodline can reach, it is in a way a plane where only descendants of the Cosmos can reach. Jack, you, came from a very special family, thus you contain a very special ability. Here, this place, this world, this earth, is not the earth you were born in but the earth you yourself created." Jack looked at her, so this place was his earth? Or what he thought it was, but in reality it was something he himself created, how was that even possible?.

 

"Wait, you mean I created my own planet?.." His mother nodded to him before continuing, "And if you wish you can have your own people, we were chosen to create, and that is what we do. Not only that, child, but you also contain more hidden abilities, that you yourself must find. This place will soon be yours when you can find your true center."

 

She led him as she explained that his center was basically the core of his dormant abilities. Jack understood now, why his family was so special, what he wasn't told was that after his death, he will be reborn into a new person, and after that he would become immortal. She did not tell him such, as it seemed that many of her people did not like the though of being immortal, thus giving it up to become mortal.

 

"Oh Jack." She chuckled as she watched her son struggle to get his footing. Jack on the other hand was glaring at the ground as she  finally felt something much more stable than the dreaded sand that made him stumble. Looking up at his mother she had led him off the beach and onto a slab of stone. He noticed right away the symbols, and then carving upon a bowl that sat there. It was filled with water. But what made him look inside was that nagging sensation he felt.

 

Jack looked at the water than to his mother. She gestured for him to continue. "Concentrate, Jack, this bowl is made specifically for your eyes only, with it you will see what you needed to be shown." Jack gave her a suspicious look but shrugged it off before looking back into the bowl. At first glance it looked like ordinary water, all he was was his reflection. He jerked away when he noticed the water rippling his reflection blurring it as something new came into view.

 

"T-That's.." He looked over his shoulder to point to his mother. She shook her head. "I cannot see something that is meant to be seen for your eyes only." Jack nodded as he looked back at the bowl once again. All he saw were blurred images, but he did notice that It was him, and someone else, someone who wore black clothing. What he could see was that he was happy. Jack jerked away as it seem that something else was coming out of the image. His eyes were to focused on what was going on he did not expect to see his image blur away and be replaced by some kind of sinister looking monster.

 

"Jack!" He heard his mother's cries but he could hardly hear her when that thing was looking at him. It smirked before glaring him. Those eyes, they sent a chills down his spine. Jack gasped when he was pulled back. He was shaking, and he looked over at his mother when he realezed she was the one shaking him. "Jack are you alright?" She held him in a tough embrace. "What just happened?.." 

 

Jack shuddered when he remembered one of those images, there was blood, lots of blood. His mother rocked him then and there as she hushed him. "What you saw was one of Sylith's creation." She frowned and looked at him. "Jack You will have to promise me, that whatever happens in the future." She gave him a serious look. Jack said nothing as he nodded to her. "That you will never left anything pull you down.. that you will **believe** in yourself!"

 

Jack studied her face. She was all serious with her tone, and her posture. Jack nodded once more before sighing. "Wait, I thought you said you couldn't see into what only _I_ am suppose to see.." She smiled and patted his head. They were on the floor. It seem whatever that thing did. It had knocked him down. She pulled herself up before Jack could help her up. "That is true, however, I can see and feel danger when it comes to _my_ children's future.."

 

Jack smiled at her. It did make sense, wait did he just hear children. "Children...?" Jack looked at his mother. She looked over her shoulder. "He never told you did he?.." Jack was confused and that puzzled look was all she needed. "Sit." She ordered him as she sat down. Jack did as he was told. He looked over at her. Jack was a bit surprised at how tired she looked. "I cannot believe the nerve of that man! He should of told you.." Jack was tense as when he felt that this was going to be a bit of a shock to him.

 

Jack was starting to fidget when his mother went silent. ".. Mom?.." Jack winced, that word was raw to him, he hadn't use dit over the years, hell, he never even called his step mothers that. Jack glanced over at the ocean. The sky was still the same colorful shade ever. He looked over at his mother once she cleared her through. "Jack, when you were born, I at first thought  I was having only one child. After all, my people struggle to have children, so, we usually have only once in  our life. Never in my whole world would I of expected to conceive twins." She sounded sad, Jack noted her tone. He listened to every word she said.

 

"But," Jack tensed, oh god please don't tell him that his brother was dead! "After I gave birth to you and your brother, your father" She  trembled and closed her eyes. She was crying. "He was so angry.. so mad. I couldn't stop him from taking him, yes, he looked different, but he was still our child!" His mother was crying by now. He narrowed his eyes.

 

"What happened?.." What came next shocked him. And he felt anger in him that he never though he would ever feel for another being.

 

"He.." He voice was low she had her head bowed. Jack still held her, his hand rubbed her back in comforting circles. "I did not catch that."

 

"He killed him, Jack, he killed him.." Jack was still. How could his father, a man he once respected killed a defenseless infant, just because he looked different?!

 

"But Jack," His mother's voice cut him off from his train of thought.

 

"Yes?" What came next was even a larger shock than the vile deed his father had done.

 

"Jokul," He blinked at the name, "Jokul is still alive, I can feel it. I don't know how or why, but he is. Find him and set things right." She pulled herself from his embrace. She smiled at him. "Its time for me to go, until next time, Jack." Jack stood up and looked at her with sad eyes. "Wait!" But she had faded before he could ask anything else. Jack was left alone. He frowned and looked around, everything was starting to make him feel dizzy.

 

Jack stumbled-- the world around him was collapsing, and everything went black before he knew it.

 

Jack woke up.

 

And he was staring into most gorgeous golden eyes he had ever seen.


	4. Glass Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting harder for Jack to breath. Not with Pitch looking over him. Jack tries to understand the whirlwind of emotions he's feeling for Pitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me readers for I have neglected to post in so long. So many things have happened since I last posted.

He was breathless, his cerulean eyes took in every inch of the man's face. Jack thought, or did he just imagine the sudden concern in those _fascinating_ eyes that looked down at him. His chest tighten, it wasn't a painful tightening, mind you, but more of a pleasant feeling. Why did he feel this way? His mind still felt a bit hazy as if he were still drugged up. But that was not it. Blinking, Jack finally realized that he was staring.

 

Jack would have blushed, and when he did the man would of seen him blush, if it weren't for the stupid mask he was forced to wear, and when the man finally realizied that the boy had awakened he moved away. Jack felt a bitter emotion when the man seem to ignore him for another person who was in the room. Jack could not place it where, but he had seen this man; he just seemed so familiar. What was worse was that Jack didn't understand why he felt so empty when this person was not beside him, and not to mention those amber eyes of his!

 

They told a long, and old story. From what Jack was able to gather once his cerulean eyes met his amber ones. Jack shuddered as he had once seen those eyes upon a few of his more harden guards who went to war long before he was born. He could tell, that this man, had seen the darker, and the brighter side of war. But Jack would only summarize what he saw in them, hope, sadness, and a _longing_.

 

In the only way he could describe it. It made Jack's stomach flutter with a sensation that he never thought was possible. It felt like he had his stomach tying itself into knots, and his heart was pounding so loud he could practically hear it beating against his ears.

 

His thoughts soon turned to that longing look the man had in his eyes. It puzzled Jack when he tried to think of the many things that this man would be longing for. He came up empty handed. Jack did not know this man, and yet, he felt like he knew him all his life, was that even possible? From somewhere from and some place, maybe, Jack met him before? No, that couldn't be possible! Jack had never stepped out of the Palace, not after the first episode his father had.

 

Jack shuddered inwardly at the dark memory. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the ruffling of clothes, alerting his ears. His panic bubbled from the pit of his stomach, but Jack had managed to keep himself calm. His fingers gave a instinctive twitch, remembering the first time when **that** had happened, but Jack's panic vanished when he looked over only to see that the man had only moved away towards another party that was there. It was the man who was speaking softly towards another person there.

 

Jack was left breathless from what he observed. This man was tall, if not taller than his father, his skin, it was dusky gray, and what he wore it was something he thought only the richest of men could afford with those long silk robes draped around his shoulder, lined with gold and hints of silver patterns. Underneath would probably be a suit from what Jack was able to get a glimpse at. He wore no jewelry with the exception of a single ring at the midst of long slender fingers. From what he wore it made him look scary, and taller than he would probably be.

 

Jack shivered, he had to stop staring, so he let his eyes roam around the room, in order to get his mind off the man. This was a guest room, probably, but something in his mind told it was not. This was bigger than any guest room he had ever seen. And believe me he has seen room, but nothing like this, it was lined up with many things, things that looked highly expensive, with the drawers at one side a door next to it, and another at his left.

 

Jack was confused until he let his room take in the room's design, it was a mesh of gold, and black, with hints of a velvet red. It made him feel as if he were in a room that was made for a King, his eyes got a gold of some other things like a door way that might of led towards a balcony. He wasn't sure as the curtains were drawn close. Jack eased up as his let his other senses take over.

 

He finally realized her was laying on a bed, and a large bed it was! Jack could feel the silky sensation under him as he moved to push himself upwards. Once he did he noticed that the covered were drawn over him in his sleep. It felt amazing, I mean he had stuff like these back at home, but for some reason.

 

It-this room- felt more relaxing then when he was back home, suddenly Jack gave a content sigh, when his nose caught a whiff of a warm spice that tickled his nose. It made him feel relaxed, the room in the room was not tense, if not, it was more a homey feeling a long with a welcoming comfort that drew Jack into a more pleasant mood. His lips twitched into a smile, it was a soft one. Turning he looked over to find that the man had glanced over at him from the comer of his eye. Jack felt a shiver run down his spine as the man gave him a playful smirk.

 

Jack wasn't sure what was happening but he could feel a warm sensation building up in his chest. His eyes glistened with a soft emotion. He felt light headed, and Jack didn't know whether to panic or say something. Subconsciously he sat up, the covers over him fell with ease. He didn't know what to say much less how to start a conversation. The whispering of the men, minus the guards, who Jack finally noticed, had come to a stop. Jack looked over as the first one that was to stand, was the tall intimidating looking male that gave him the impression at looking at a shadow, with the dark clothes he wore.

 

Jack's eyes followed the man's movements. His eyes were caught staring into the most wondrous golden gaze he had ever seen. The man, himself, walked with a grace that even shamed the most graceful ballerinas, not that Jack would know! And his posture, he stood with pride, and power, Jack could tell. His father usually walked like that. And at that thought Jack winced, this man, no this godsend was nothing compared to his father. In fact his father could not be compared to this person-- wait, what was happening?! No, he hated his father! For all the horrible deeds he's done to him, to his family, to his mother!

 

Suddenly, Jack felt sick, he felt like he was being drained of energy, and was being filled up with some kind of poisonous injection. Hissing silent, Jack winced, as he jerked away when Jack then found himself being held by the man.

 

"Are you okay?" Jack could hear the concern in his voice. It was a gentle, but also a intimidating moment for Jack. It was one that he longed to have, but Jack never thought that, he of all people, would long for something so trivial like a intimidated moment with some stranger he never met before! What was happening to him? Why did this man, who Jack hardly knew, was able to make Jack feel so amazing, and yet so giddy with happiness? Jack bit down onto his lower lip.

 

It was a miracle that Jack hadn't make a sound when the pain in his head exploded. It felt like his brain was being electrified, while being stabbed with very hot needles. Closing his eyes he trembled slightly and shuddered silently.

 

The pain was gone before he knew it. Looking up, Jack looked into the man's eyes. They were filled with utmost concern. Concern, that Jack surely did not deserve from this this man.

 

"Yes, I'm fine." Jack winced at his own voice, it sounded like someone else was speaking for him, he suddenly found himself as if he was pushed back watching and listening to everything from the sidelines. This wasn't him! Jack felt like being trapped behind a glass wall looking through someone else's point of view. Blinking, Jack found himself feeling--well himself again. What the hell was going on?

 

Jack wasn't sure, nor, nor did he want to know what that was about. But he couldn't feel like this question was going to arise some suspicion later. Jack gave the man a kind smile. "Thank you." He bowed his head, it was common courtesy to do so. _After all he was a prince and princes had to be good boys--_ Jack's breathing hitched. His eyes widen. Where the hell did that come from? He couldn't help but hope to god that this man did notice.

 

However, as it wasn't his day the man did notice. Jack was startled by his kindness. "Are you alright, are you in any pain?" His voice made Jack tremble with a sensation he could not really describe, was it fear? Was it excitement or was it something more? Jack's thoughts were brought back when the man shouted orders towards one of the guards stations in the room. "Ah-" Before he could answer the man rose and turned. "Merdon!" The sudden shout jerked one of the guards from his station by the the door and saluted at the man when he approach.

 

"Yes, your majesty?" The guard spoke with a odd accent. He couldn't quiet tell where. But Jack was certain this man was of Cheti descendant. Jack was about to protest but he knew it was a bit late as the man spoke before he could utter a world.

 

"Bring the healer here, and have Hydre come immediately." His voice had a tone that told the man ti hurry or else. Jack gulped as he looked at the guard as he hurried off to get the healer and the mysterious person named Hydre. "Ah.. you didn't need to do that.." His voice got weaker, when a stern golden stare looked down at him. It made him feel like he was a child and he felt like he was being scolded when those eyes fell into his direction, was he that worried about him? Jack squirmed under his gaze and looked away.

 

"Ah, where are my manners, I forgotten to introduce myself." The man finally spoke. the tension of the room sudden vanished as Jack looked up. The man bowed and smiled at Jack. "I am Pitchiner Kozmotis. It is a pleasure to meet you." Jack's eyes widen. _**Pitchiner Kozmotis!?**_

 

But that would mean that he, Jackson Frost Overland, was speaking to not just any man. But the Emperor _himself_?! How the hell was this possible! There was no way that a man like him would be here. This couldn't even be real! Jack was so happy he was able to keep himself calm. And was so grateful that he was wearing a mask.

 

"Ah." He coughed into his hand before looking up at him. "I am Jackson Frost Overland, and it is a great pleasure to meet you, your majesty." God, it felt _really_ weird, for him of all the people, to be so polite. But this man was a being that deserved his respect.

 

"But you may call me Jack." The tone he gave made him feel meek. But Jack was still able to give Pitchiner a smile. It felt like all the anxiety and fear in his body melted away when Pitch returned the gesture.

 

Jack realized that he was in the presence of the most powerful, and respected man in the entire Kingdom of Floraesa. Jack had no problem for addressing the royal, the rich, and the powerful. But with this man, it did not feel _right_. It was not right him to call him _his majesty_. Something about these words made Jack feel _wrong_ in every way. Why couldn't he let this go? Jack normally didn't think twice when he addressed other people, but with Pitch, he could not feel like he was just lying to him. And that did not set well with Jack.

 

What was more was that Pitch was the one that saved him. And thatw as a big NO in all the codes of royalty. It was the guard's duty to save him, not the Emperor himself. But what bothered him more was: Why? Why would Pitch go out of his way to save some lowly Prince like him? Jack was getting frustrated all these questions were starting to give him a headache. And he couldn't think when he had a headache. Jack looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He saw that it was Pitch who was looking at him.

 

"Are you alright, Jack?" The concern in his voice almost sounded real. _But he is just doing this so he can lower your guard and--_ No! This was not Pitch. Jack bit into his cheek as he let the pain pull his focus back towards Pitch, who was waiting for his answer.

 

Jack furrowed his brows. What exactly was happening here? He didn't know how to answer his question. Jack wasn't sure if he was alright or not. He was feeling okay, minus one on coming headache. Jack couldn't help but let his old habit kicking in. He gave him a smile, it was a good facade. It was one that kept others at arms length. So that he wouldn't get hurt-- again.

 

"Yeah." Did he just lie to Pitch like it was nothing? Jack was sure that Pitch knew that he lied. The silence that fell upon the both of then was becoming tense. Pitch opened his mouth to say something but he closed it instead. The silence was becoming a bit to tense. Jack wished that something would happen so Pitch wouldn't have to question him any further

 

It seemed that it was his lucky day as the silence was broken by the doors o the bedroom opened up. Coming in was a tall and slender woman with skin that was a lighter shade of gray than Pitch's. Jack could not take his eyes off her natural bright forest green hair that matched her eyes and the velvet green and yellow trimmed dress she wore made her look like some sort of mage or something from a fairytale his mother used to read to him when he was little.

 

Was he still dreaming? Because he sure did feel like he was in a fairytale. Not when he saw the black haired, and red-eyed woman walk in after the mage-looking woman. It wasn't the odd dresses that made him feel like he was in a fairy tale. It was the golden horn, he was sure she did not have it when Jack met her in the ballroom, that rested in the middle of the black haired woman's forehead that made him feel like he looking as a unicorn.

 

And if he had spoken out his thoughts, he would be damned, because he was right. The red eyed woman was indeed a Unicorn, not that anyone else seem to notice the horn that rested on the woman's forehead but the boy who rested on the bed. Before Jack could stop himself he blurted out.

 

"Are you a Unicorn?" The look he got from the woman was a 'are you sane' look. Jack could feel the concern gaze that Pitch gave him after blurting out his question. The shock in the woman's eyes faded as soon as it came. She, along with the green haired woman wandered closer to them, meanwhile, the mage like woman gave Jack a questionable look, her eyes narrowed dangerously, but she then smiled at him, it sent a shiver down his spine.

 

This was going to be a long night.


	5. Brittle Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more going on then what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys for the very late update. I just had so many things going on all at once! Well here you go, the latest chapter!
> 
> Edited this chapter! Also, I am looking for beta-reader.

He wasn't sure if he was looking at a woman or a unicorn, _yes it definitely was a unicorn_. Or at least he hoped she was. The woman only smiled at him, but the look in her eyes did nothing to comfort him. It only cause him to feel more distressed, and it was not helping with him being ina room full of stranger looking down at him like some interesting new thing! He must of said something he shouldn't have, that had to be it! Jack swallowed, hoping that Pitch would be able to break the tension that was quickly filling the room.

 

Oh why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut.  _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_  Jack thought to himself. He really needed to work on keeping his mouth shut.  Jack continue to mentally berate himself, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. His senses jolted as he remained calm externally, but internally he was a jumbled up mess. It was a bit late. Pitch looked ready to ask if he was alright.

 

However, he was cut off by the clearing of a throat. Pitch turned and looked at Hydra. Pitch did not know why or how this happen but it seemed he had grown attached to the young pale prince over the passed few hours. Pitch said nothing as he straighten his posture and pulled away from the bed. "As you were, Hydra." He spoke calmly as the woman in charged nodded and  leaning in towards Jack's mask. She hardly brushed against his mask as he reeled back a look of hurt and disgust came over her face.

 

The healer went next. There a faint cooling sensation to her touch, and the mint he could smell from her calmed Jack's nerves. He didn't know he was so tense until he relaxed. The woman did the same as Hydra, only that she had a cooling and soothing touch than Hydra's. He felt the magic buzzing around in his head. _  
_

_'Stay away!'_ They _screeched_  in his mind. Jack nearly choked on the drink he was given. It was bitter but his headache was calming down. His eyes blurred as he felt a sudden burning sensation pressing against his eyes. Jack didn't know what was happening only that the room was spinning. His eyes watered.  Was he having some sort of an attack? Jack found himself breathing hard as he gagged and tried to heave nothing but air.

 

What scared him was that Pitch was soothing him with words he could barely understand, and Hydra-- she was mumbling some odd words. It made him feel sicker, and worse than before. He felt the warm hand against his back. Jack would feel Pitch's hand holding him steady, rubbing in soothing motions.

 

"Shh, it's going to be alight." Jack heaved some more. He could feel something thick and oily sliding out of his throat. Jack did not remember screeching in terror. Terror consumed him, his eyes were bring with it, as resentment, bitterness, and loneliness broke free, and he wailed. "Leave this boy's body, you are not welcomed here." Pitch hissed at whatever it was he was seeing. Jack heaved again.

 

Something spewed from his lips. Something thick and oily. It was like some sort of inky substance. The taste of  bitterness made Jack want to hurl up some more. It did not stop before he gave a final scream, when pain consumed him, and the last of creatures poured out of his system. Jack was left panting. His throat was sore and he felt so violated.

 

Still he felt relieved and light weight now as if some heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

 

All the doubts, fears, and nervousness vanished. Jack remembered being held and gave a small smile before he felt the weight being lifted from his mask. He should've been scared of having his mask lifted. But whatever fear that he had was gone. Jack continued to smile as he felt a cooling sensation against his forehead.

 

"He has a mild fever but some proper rest, and few hot meals will fix him right up." The voices blended into the background as he tried so hard to stay away. "Shh, shh. It's okay, Jack, you're safe here, just rest." Pitch was trying to comfort him, and he could not help but feel his voice promising safety and happiness. 

 

"Thank you.." His voice was hoarse, and now he realized that he wasn't in the same room. It was different much more older, and the smell of dust made his nose wrinkle. The smell of burning wax made him reel back as a surge of panic hit him. Whatever happened must of gone all night. Jack couldn't move at all. He shivered when Pitch picked him up. "Sleep, Jackson, you need it after what you went through, my boy."

 

 Pitch watched as Hydra and the healer contain something in a jar. It was that same ink Jack threw up. He shuddered and curled up as Pitch blocked his view. "It's all over, dear, you'll be fine. Now, sleep" Pitch didn't need to tell him twice before the darkness consumed him.  


 

Pitch held Jack as he tried to keep the boy away from those  ** _things_** that were once inside of him. "How?" His voice was sharp and gave a tone of seriousness. His eyes darken as he placed Jack on the cot. Turning he sneered at the women. "How were those things inside of him and not have him turn into one those _**monsters**_!" He seethed. Rage boiled deep inside his heart, as there was a twinge of fear. A fear for Jack.

 

"Your Majesty, it would be wise get Jackson into a more comfortable room," Hydra spoke lightly as she looked to her King, "then we can talk about this _private._ " Hydra stressed the word as she frowned light, "We can keep Jack in one of your rooms. Then we can discuss this in further detail when we assure that Jackson is not in any danger to himself nor anyone else." Hydra spoke in a tone that demanded silence and obedience. Even Pitch cannot disobey what _she_ has to say.

 

"Yes, well, I'll have him sleep in my personal chambers, then we'll talk about this. Lilith, will the containers hold them?" He turned to the healer as she shook her head. "Forgive me, sir, but the creatures are acting rather strange. As if-- Oh my!" Lilith exclaimed as the bottle began to get cold, really cold. So much that it _burned_. She nearly dropped it if it weren't for her quick thinking of handling the container with her sleeves.

 

Lilith nearly dropped the bottle, the creatures within gave a inhuman shriek as they began to freeze over. They clawed at the bottle and tried to break out. But the container held and finally, it froze over. "Is.. that ice? But how? Those things cannot make ice!" Lilith was astonished as she looked at Hydra and then at Pitch.

 

Pitch looked from the bottle to Jack, who was sleeping soundly in his arms. Shifting him Pitch frowned and calmed down after the whole ordeal was done with. He could see the difference in Jack. The magic around him was once clouded, but now, it was clear, and powerful.

 

Jack was something else. Pitch knew from the moment he found Jack it was something unique, something hidden behind that mask of his. Pitch was correct there was something hidden behind that mask. But wasn't what Pitch was looking for. He never though he would ever see one of those, especially on his grounds! They were all defeated or so he thought, and what made less sense was why hadn't it infected Jackson just like all those others before him. Something must of kept it at bay. 

 

The question was what. What could have been so powerful to hide these creatures from being detected? Something powerful was used. Magic? No they could have sensed that if Hydra had been close by. So it was possibly some sort of artifact.

 

That's when it hit him. _The mask!_ How could he have been so stupid enough to not notice how much aura the mask was giving off?! Pitch frowned as it seemed he uncovered something sinister. Pitch was in deep thought about the mask that he automatically let himself carry Jack to his room. Placing him on the bed he tucked the poor boy in.

 

Leaving guards at the door Pitch walked down the long halls until he found himself staring at the double door of his war room. The guards saluted Pitch as he entered and closed the door behind him. The room was dimly lit within the windowless room. Glancing at the occupants Pitch stood as the other two sat down. In the middle of the round table was the container. It was spreading frost over the table. 

 

"I had to use magic so the frost wouldn't spread out. I dare say, it is very powerful magic, but I can assure you, your majesty. The fearlings will never be able escape." Hydra looked at Lilith as she watched the container. Hydra could feel it in the air, it was overwhelming these beasts. "I don't how this is possible, but I can say this. Whatever Jack did, it is powerful enough to trap these things."

 

Pitch straighten himself and looked at Hydra, "How do you presume that this is Jack's doing?" He was suspicious about that. This magic-- it felt old, _really_ old. Pitch could never think that something like this was ever possible. The only thing that could kill these things were if he went up against these monsters, and that if he used the Tsar's magic. It was tricky but helpful.

 

"Pitch, that mask on Jack. It wasn't right. It was the thing that was keeping us from detecting those things. It was as if someone deliberately kept these things inside of Prince Jackson." Hydra looked worried, who could do something like that? Let alone a poor child like Jackson.

 

"I noticed that when I pulled it off. It contained very powerful spells, to keep those things hidden, and contained within Jackson," Pitch ignored the worried look they gave him. He brushed them off before sighing. "That tea helped oust out those creatures, but something else pushed them out." But what could cause these creatures to run away? To be ousted from someone without proper magic, or spells? Then it hit them. Jack! He was somehow involved in this.

 

"But how?.." Lilith and Hydra  could not answer Pitch as they were dumbfounded as he was. Sitting in silence, Hydra cleared her throat. "I have heard some rumors though. " She started Pitch glanced at Hydra with a piqued interest. "they're moving westward and crawling to the east they're spreading from the north.." Hydra continued.

 

Hydra watched as Pitch pursed his lips.

 

"That could only be a rumor, but I will send someone to investigate these fearling sightings." Pitch clasped his hands behind his back before he then gave a grime frown. "I believe I might find it hard to release Jackson back to his family in his present state. But it must be done. You are dismissed, I shall ready Jackson when he awakens." Turning he left the conference room.

 

He had a nagging sensation to not let Jack go. But he dismissed it as he walked down the halls. Pitch could not help but worry about Jack, and what might have been done to him. What was worse was that he hope it wasn't for the worst when he sends Jackson home. Entering his room he checked up on Jack before looking out the window and into the horizon. Light was breaking through the horizon. 

 

Twilight was upon them. Pitch turned only see glowing blue eyes staring at him. Pitch smiled at him. "You are so beautiful." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that want to follow me on tumblr here's the [link](http://fearstainedxwinter.tumblr.com/)


	6. Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter begins!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the long wait! Things have happened, and I've been busy/lazy with other things!

The sun was rising to east. A lone figure looked over the sleeping village. His amber gaze looked down at the village. He took a step closer to the ledge, a sudden push from the wind urged him away from the ledge. From the dangers of falling over. Sun rise was coming and soon the world would awaken to a new day.

 **  
**The boy cloaked in thick dark hides and furs leaned against his odd scepter. He had long watched the stirring village. The sky was clear, and yet the winds came with an ill omen. The boy found himself lost in his thoughts as he replayed the memory in his mind over and over again.

 

_"Something is coming." said the the witch. She spoke of many things-- of a war, of destruction, and a warning; death will consume all, and the shadows will take someone. Even as the boy listened he found it hard to understand's the witches story as the fire danced with strange figurines. He watched as the old woman crackled at his confused expression._

 

_"It will all be clear, my child," She crooned at him, her spidery fingers danced along the fires reach as she threw more bones into the fire. They cracked, groans, and shattered under the fire's will. The fire grew larger, sprouting more shadowy figurine from the fire, they laughed, and blurred together as events passed by far too quickly for him to understand._

 

_He saw a battlefield, a meadow of fire, a war, and someone crying. It was unclear to who this figure was as their face was shrouded in a mask, and he saw a shadow looming over the person. He watched as snow fell and then the moon was rising. He stiffened when he saw the shadows engulf someone else, then he saw a necklace a odd locket. The boy jerked away when something dark reached out. Before it can touch him the flame was doused in water and put out._

 

_He looked at the old witch. She smiled at him before shooing him out, "Leave boy, someone will be expecting you." He does so. The last he heard of her was her laughter, and her hissing, as the cave entrance vanished._

 

The sky starts to brighten as the sun began to rise. He stood there, watching over the sleepy village. He knew something was coming. But he didn't know when, or more importantly who. The boy stepped away from the ledge. He could hear the calls of the waking birds. He doesn't know what he has to do.

 

Taking his scarf he adjusted it around his face, and covered his face. He doesn't know what to do. He shown all he needed to see. The boy continued to make his journey toward the village. He knew no one would step in the forest, it was covered in too magic, that even he had trouble to finding his way back.

 

The boy stepped into the waking village, watching as vendors, and marketers get ready for another day. He walked down the dusty road, scepter strapped to his back. He watched as the men and women begin to start their day. He would've smiled to the villager, had he not have his scarf. As he wandered by a few  gave him no glance, some nod to him, and other steer from him.

 

Dressed for the colder climates, he was seen as a odd being, hair white as snow seemed to have steered the children, and families away from him. Piercing amber eyes look on with a sadness in them. He was shunned, and he knew this.

 

But after the first attack from the fearlings. He learned not to fear those things, that the monks would protect him. It was a lie, they could not protect him so when he was first attacked, he had felt so much fear that his dormant powers activated. After the incident he was called by the witch, who gave him a spear, made from the last enchanted tree of the ancient times, and tipped with a crystal of a fallen star.

 

He was able to protect his village, trained by monks that took him in when no one else would, as they feared that his powers attracted the fearlings. He trained from the moment he discovered how to use his powers, and the the help of the spear the witch gave him. Thinking back, if it weren't for the monks he could have never been able figure out how to use his weapon, much less fight with it. Nor would he have discovered that his powers combined with the power of his staff could do more damage to the fearlings after experimenting with the power of his staff.

 

Walking through the village he listened as children ran passed him laughing. The boy continued to walk until he ended up at the foot of a long stairway. He knew returning to the temple would be fruitless, there was nothing for him there. Not since the last monk had finaly passed. Sighing lowly he took the first step only to feel a pricking sensation.

 

He turned quickly and pointed his staff at-- a child, she was no less than 4, maybe older. His eyes grew sadder, the child looked at him with black pupiless eyes, she- it grinned at him. The girl's grin was twisted, the pallid flesh, and the smell of spoiled meat came from the girl. It stood there for a moment. He observed these things from a young age, they are vile, and sinister, merciless beasts that devoured anything that shown fear, but most all it attacked the children, and at times possess adults.

 

He smelled the rotting flesh from where he stood. He glared at the beast. The nerve of this thing! Making a mockery of the dead.

 

It gurgled out a inky substance, he knows the vessel will not hold. It crackled at him. It mocked him. He does not show fear. Instead he stepped back as he pointed his spear at it. It hissed at the sight of his spear, he readied himself for the attack.

 

It lunged at him growling and snarling even  _screeching_ so loudly that he was  _sure_  that the entire village heard it!  He attacked back by thrusting his spear-like staff at the fearling-possessed corpse. The crystal at the end of his staff glowed with a faint light. The light grew brighter the closer it got to the beast. Both him, and the fearling were engulfed by the powerful bright light. He heard it shriek one last time as the light vanquished the fearling.

 

The light died down, having done its job of ridding the world of the evil force. The lad was not alone, he knew when a dark shadow towered over his crouching figure. He looked up.

 

A black mare snorted at him, waiting for him.

 

The mare looked at him with red calm eyes, this was no ordinary mare as a horn was seen on the beasts forehead. Around it's neck hung a necklace-- a golden locket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did I do good?
> 
> Also, I am looking for anyone interest in being a beta-reader. :D


End file.
